Sorrow's Rose
by TundraFlame
Summary: More then anything, the Head of the Sohma family hates love and considers it to be a nonexistent entity in the world. Yet, behind the mask of fury and rage what does Akito Sohma truly think about love? What is truly behind the darkness of his heart?
1. Prologue: The Eve of Truth

Well, after a long writing hiatus I'm finally picking up the writing pen again. This story is a bit different from the ones that I've previously written. It just has a different feel to me. **Shrugs** Anyway, after watching Fruits Basket not too long ago, my friends, mainly Aerin and Drifter, have been going Fruits Basket crazy! I've had this story in my head for a very long time now but I've finally written it down! Go me! So far, this is only the prologue but when school gets out I hope to write more. Do hope that you enjoy this story and have fun.   
**TundraFlame**  
  
Disclaimer: Ahem. **Coughs** I do not, I repeat, do not own Fruits Basket or any of the cute bishies in the story. Well... not yet anyway. Wahahaha. **Coughs** No, I do not own Fruits Baskets except for my original characters.  
  
Prologue: The Eve of Truth  
  
_"I was born in order to die..."_ That's what they always told me since I was young. I took those words to heart, if such a thing exists, and thought of nothing else but keeping _them_ alive. I grew to hate _them_, but not in the way you think. I guess... I hated _them_ because _they_ could love. _They_ had the chance to love, and... I guess I was jealous. I was human and yet I couldn't be. My emotions, my feelings had to be locked away. I could show nothing. And yet...   
  
There's that girl. What's her name... ah, yes. Tohru Honda. Ever since she came into the family _they_ have grown to love her. Love such a worthless girl. She's clumsy, an airhead, and stupid yet _they_ still _LOVE_ her! What is it with her? Why is she so... special to them...? It's strange... The truth is... when she came to see me, the days after she saw the true form of that monster, something she said... "The important thing is that you're alive..." Those words echoed in my mind. When I clutched her brown hair in my fist and looked into her teary eyes... I saw her. What I saw wasn't the face of this Honda-san. I saw the face of a little girl with silver gray eyes and white blond hair. In the instant of the struggle, I heard the laughing voice of a child with the sound of bells. As I released Honda-san's hair from my grip, I heard the voice again, calling out to someone. But... who's Aki-chan? 


	2. Chapter 1: The Truth of the Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Not yet anyway... **Sees the people known as the copyright agents** Ahhhh!!! No I didn't mean it! I don't own Fruits Basket. **Runs away before they can question her any further**.  
  
Chapter 1: The Truth of the Rain (Rain's Truth)  
  
A Year had passed since the incident with Tohru Honda and the Head of the Sohma family. Things were pretty normal, if you call it normal that is. Akito was in another one of his mood swings. One minute he was his cold, collective self and the next he was snapping at nearly everyone he saw. It was a particularly hot summer day so it was somewhat understandable to why Akito was pretty nit picky over everything. Sweat was slowly forming on his skin as he sat outside his personal quarters in the hot humid air. Dark eyes stared into space as Akito strangely dozed off. Even stranger was that he began to dream.  
  
Lately, the Head of the Sohma family had dreams about a small Asian style stone bridge in the center of a garden filled with trees and blossoms; many which were Sakura trees. The garden was so serene and peaceful that a single footstep could be heard throughout the place. He was usually alone in his dream garden but this time it was different. Today, on the bridge in the eternal garden, he saw he again. He saw the little girl with silver gray eyes and white blond hair. Leaning against one of the railings of the stone bridge, or trying to at least because she was barely tall enough, silver eyes stared into the crystal blue water that swirled underneath it. As Akito watched the girl, his stance slightly shifted causing his foot to kick up some pebbles on the gravel path. The clattering pebbles caught the girl's attention. Her head jerked upwards like a startled animal and swiftly looked in the direction of the sound. Wide silver eyes looked over Akito but slowly softened when they saw no threat. The girl held out her hand to Akito and whispered that strange name again.   
"Aki-chan?"   
"Wha..." Akito looked at the girl with his cold eyes. Seeing her face she looked like she was only 4 years old. A... cute little girl. She was wearing a soft cotton white shirt with light blue pants and cute little blue sneakers. Her hair was tied up in a small ponytail that went down a little past her shoulders.   
"Aki-chan?" she repeated.   
"I am NOT Aki!" Akito nearly screamed at the small child as he struck her outstretched hand. He didn't expect to hit it for he knew that it was only a dream. Much to his surprise, his harsh hand struck the soft, gentle hand of the child. His eyes widened as he looked at the little girl with a bewildered expression. The girl was stunned at first, then looked at Akito with solemn eyes and began to cry, just a little, from the pain. The pale peach colored skin on her hand slowly began to flush red from the strike and more tears formed. It almost seemed as if the moon was crying.   
"Nase...? Why Aki-chan!?"   
"Stop it... stop... stop... Stop crying!" Those familiar words again. "She's dead! I saw her die. I saw her. She's dead! I can't..." None of this seemed possible to Akito. What he saw before him only existed as a memory over 10 years ago. No, even more then that. What he saw... was a ghost from his past.  
  
"Akito-sama? Akito?"  
"Ne...?" Dark eyes slowly fluttered open in response to a female caretaker. "What?" harshly replied the familiar cold voice.   
"Akito-sama. Hatori-san is here to see you sir. Its time for your daily medical checkup."   
"Send him in," Akito said abruptly and waved his hand to tell the caretaker to leave.   
"Yes sir... as you wish." The caretaker bowed and turned to leave.   
"Wait." Akito called after her as she reached the door. "Your voice..." When he turned around to look at the caretaker, he only caught a glimpse... of white blond hair, as she walked into the hallway. In a sudden burst of panic, Akito raced to the door and looked down the hallway. There was nothing there. As he dismissed the thought, the Head of the Sohma family heard the soft sound of bells ringing throughout the halls. 


End file.
